


His Sun

by clarkjoekent



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Naruto delivers pizza, shikamaru is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Shikamaru wasn't prepared for the bright and cheery blonde pizza delivery boy at 1 am and yet here he was, creating all kinds of problems for the Nara.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 232





	His Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I love Shikanaru. The idea of Naruto pulling Shikamaru out of the shadows he creates is just *chefs kiss*. Also Kakagai making Shikamaru's life difficult is an added bonus.

Shikamaru rubbed his eyes, studying wasn't his strong suit. Usually halfway through he zones out and loses a few hours just from staring out his window. He's tried everything to focus himself on his history work but it was becoming a lost cause.

His stomach was rumbling and he wanted to shove the greasiest food into his mouth and then sleep it all off. He stood up and stretched, a few joints cracking in the process, then he got on his phone to look up places that were still open at 11 pm. The only restaurant was a pizza joint a few miles away.

"Delivery it is then." Shikamaru muttered to himself as he dialed the number on the website.

"Ichiraku's Pizza and burgers, I'm Hinata, what can I get for you?" The girl was practically whispering when she answered the phone. He took a second to think over his choices before he rattled off his order.

"Extra large cheese pizza with green peppers and jalapenos."

"Will that be it?"

"Yeah." He gave the girl his address and she gave him the price. With his student discount he was left 16 bucks lighter. Hinata let him know it'll be about 15 minutes until the driver will be at his door. He had 15 minutes to kill. Once he hung up he texted Choji - his roommate - that he ordered pizza. Choji always got half of whatever he ordered which is why he played it safe and got an extra large pie.

Then he plopped down in front of his TV and tried to find something good to watch, to no avail. He spent a solid 12 minutes just channel surfing until his doorbell rang.

He grabbed his wallet and opened the door, not paying attention to the driver. He wasn't good with small talk; it was just best to give them the money and close the door.

"One extra large pizza with peppers. $16 please." The voice was scratchy and loud. Shikamaru had a $20 he passed over to the driver, finally looking up and getting an eye full of orange and yellow.

"Here, keep the change."

"A pizza this big all by yourself?" The driver's smile was so bright Shikamaru regretted not grabbing his sunglasses. The name tag read 'Naruto'.

"Uh no half is for my roommate." Shikamaru took the pizza from Naruto and retreated.

"Hope you like it!" Naruto smiled and waved, hoping off Shikamaru's front steps and back to his vehicle. Which was a small bike.

"Hmm." Shikamaru closed the door and shook his head. He pushed the interaction out of his mind. He found a movie and called Choji to come out and eat.

* * *

The next time Shikamaru was starving while studying, Choji was gone for the weekend. He didn't feel like eating pizza but Ichiraku's was the only place open and he didn't like the burger options.

A different person answered the phone and he just got a small cheese pizza. Choji was the one that liked peppers and it was just better to get them all over the pizza.

15 minutes later his doorbell rang and he saw the neon orange through the window next to the door.

"Fuck." Shikamaru grabbed his money and tried to gather up all his strength to survive Happy Naruto.

"Hiya again! Small pizza this time. Roommate gone?"  _ Chatty,  _ Shikamaru thought.

"Yeah. Just me." Shikamaru passed over the money and grabbed his pizza.

"That sucks. I don't like being alone." Naruto was still smiling.

"I do. I can study in peace."

"Oh? What are you studying? I'm trying to get a teaching degree. Almost there."

"Wildlife biology. My dad was one and so will I, I guess." Shikamaru wanted to run.

"Cool! I love animals." Naruto nodded and then turned to walk away. "See ya!"

Shikamaru watched the orange clad man get on his bike and pedal off, then he shut his door. "Weird dude."

* * *

Once again he was hungry. He had spent all day with Ino and Choji, wandering around the mall, searching for a new pair of shoes. Ino insisted on going to every store that spoke to her and Choji wanted mall food. Shikamaru refused to pay for food that was more expensive because it was convenient.

He returned home alone, Choji wanted to spend the night at his girlfriend Karui's house. He was also starving and pissed off. Spending the day at the mall meant he needed to study all night. He grabbed some crackers and got to work.

By 1 am he was far too annoyed and at this point, starving. He had Ichiraku's on speed dial.

"Ichiraku's pizza and burgers. I'm Naruto, what can I get for you?" The familiar happy and scratchy voice played through the speaker of his phone.

"I'll have a small cheese pizza and a medium fry." Shikamaru usually bypasses fries but he was in the mood for fried potato.

"Okay, it'll be $10 and 15 minutes." Naruto sounded like he was smiling. Shikamaru gave Naruto his address and there was a gasp.

"You! Shikamaru Nara. Now I have your name." Naruto said, mildly threatening.

"Yeah. I see they have you on the phones this time."

"It's just me and one co-worker so I'm on phones and delivery. We take turns." Naruto laughed.

"Well I guess I'll see you in 15 minutes."

"See ya!" Naruto hung up and Shikamaru contemplated his life choices. This dude was like a sore, but a sore that was growing on him. He was his type - feisty blonde with a smile that could kill a man.

After his last break up, three years ago, he was ready to call off all dating for years. Until this ball of blonde sunshine decided to come into his life. Falling for the pizza guy was the last thing he'd ever thought would happen.

Naruto rang the doorbell right on time, scaring Shikamaru from his thoughts.

"Hello, Shikamaru." Naruto had the pizza in one hand and the bag with his fries in the other.

"How do you deliver pizzas on that bike?" Shikamaru didn't see a basket on the front. There wasn't anything on the back either.

"Uh usually I have a wired trunk on the back of my bike but it fell off and I haven't put it back on yet. I have to be very careful." Naruto chuckled. He passed the food over to Shikamaru and the Nara passed the money over. It was only $10 but he gave Naruto $20.

"Hey let me get your change."

"No, it's yours. Keep the change. 'Night Naruto."

"Good night Shikamaru." Naruto smiled and hopped off his porch.

Shikamaru shut the door and placed his food on the counter. He noticed a neon orange sticky note attached to his fry bag while searching for a drink. Peeling it off, he smiled.

_ Call me sometime - Naruto.  _ It had Naruto's number and a little heart at the bottom.

"Cute." Shikamaru put Naruto's number in his phone and put the sticky note on the fridge. He ate and then went to bed.

* * *

It was weeks until he gathered the nerve to call Naruto. The blonde was on his mind constantly since that night. His smile, his scratchy voice, his blue eyes. They were invading his every thought.

"Who is Naruto?" Nosy Ino saw the sticky note.

"Uh he's some dude."

"Uh huh, just some dude who put a heart on this note." Ino raised her perfect eyebrow.

"Yeah Ino just a guy. Leave me alone." Shikamaru blushed.

"Shika's been obsessed with this guy. He delivers pizzas from Ichiraku." Choji chimed in. The glare Shikamaru threw at Choji should've been enough to shut him up. "He's the blonde."

"Oh? You have a type?" Ino purred, snatching the sticky note and his phone. "Let's call him!"

"Ino I swear, I'll tell your Dad that you dropped out."

"You wouldn't dare." Ino glared right back at the Nara.

"I will. Give me my phone and the note."

Ino sighed and dropped both items into Shikamaru's waiting palms. "Why do you have to play dirty?"

"Why do you have to get involved?"

"You're depressing to be around that's why." Ino pouted.

"Well then don't hang out with me then." Shikamaru stood up and walked to his room, slamming his door behind him. He heard his friends try and call him back and a half-hearted apology from Ino, but he was too pissed off to go back.

Choji and Ino left, probably to meet up with their dates, leaving him all alone. Again. He sighed and glanced at his phone. He was lonely and tired of Ino telling him he was depressing.  Before his brain could catch up, he had already dialed Naruto's number and held the phone up to his ear. Naruto answered, he sounded like he had just woken up.

Shikamaru checked the time, 9 pm, just to make sure it was okay to call.

"Hello?"

"Uh, hi, it's Shikamaru."

"Shikamaru? Oh! Hiya! It's been a while, I thought I messed up." Naruto's voice was still groggy but Shikamaru could picture his smile.

"No I'm just a coward I guess."

"Well I'm glad you called! I have the next few days off maybe we can meet up?" Naruto asked, practically pleading.

"Sure, how about tomorrow night? I don't have any classes."

"Cool, I'll pick you up at 7!" Naruto sounded excited now.

"Alright, I'll see you then." Shikamaru's heart was racing by the time he hung up. He was tempted to text Choji or Ino but he withheld, not wanting to prove them right.

They'll find out eventually.

It dawned on Shikamaru hours later that Naruto's only mode of transportation was a bike. _How was he going to pick him up?_

"Dammit Naruto." Shikamaru groaned. He'll have to see tomorrow.

17 agonizing hours later, Shikamaru was dressed in black jeans and plain t-shirt. He didn't own nice outfits, he's used to digging in soil and rolling around with the wildlife.

Naruto was right on time. Shikamaru was petrified. When he opened the door he was surprised to see an actual car.

"Why don't you take the car to work?"

"Oh that's Sasuke's, my roommate's car. Which is actually his older brother's but he is now legally blind and can't drive so it's Sasuke's." Naruto chuckled and nervously scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry I'm rambling."

"No you're fine I do that too." Shikamaru shut the door and walked next to Naruto. The blonde held the passenger door open for him, which was sweet.  Naruto got into the car and sped off, nearly scaring Shikamaru. He had no idea where they were going. Maybe he should've asked before he got into the car. However, he didn't have to wait long, Naruto pulled up to a beach.

"I thought this would be nice, since the sun is just setting and there's barely anyone on the beach." Naruto turned the car off and reached behind Shikamaru's seat to grab a blanket. They left the car and walked to the sand. Shikamaru carried his shoes in one hand, hoping Naruto would grab his free one. He's always been the one to pull the first move, it's Naruto's turn.

Sure enough 5 minutes into their walk, Naruto's hand brushed up against his. Naruto's hand enveloped the Nara's perfectly. It was warm and soft, much like the sand they were walking on.

Shikamaru's face turned into a deep shade of red, matching Naruto's. They walked in silence, letting the smell of the sea water and the wet sand take over his senses. When they walked almost the entire length of the beach, Naruto lead them up a hill, onto the drier part of the sand. He opened the blanket and laid it out on the sand, sitting down in the middle and pulling Shikamaru towards him.

"You know, the moment I saw you, I liked you." Naruto nuzzled against Shikamaru's neck, his voice calm and deep. The Nara's heart burst free from the confines of his chest and he saw stars.

"Yeah?" Shikamaru choked out, trying not to embarrass himself.

"You looked so tired and all I wanted to do was take you away." Naruto purred into his ear.

"Well I was studying."

Naruto snickered, his hands snaking around the Nara's waist, holding him close. "Well now we are relaxing, you should ease up. You're too tense."

"Maybe if I wasn't sitting on your lap." Shikamaru could feel everything. Even Naruto's heartbeat.

Naruto let go of Shikamaru, the Nara slid off the blonde's lap and settled down next to him instead. Shikamaru cleared his throat and tried to smile.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." Naruto looked concerned.

"No, it's fine. I'm just not used to affection." Shikamaru put his hand on Naruto's thigh. It was the blonde's turn to blush.

"Okay. You'd let me know if it was too much?" Naruto placed his hand over Shikamaru's.

"Of course."

They talked for a little. Naruto just needs to take his certification exam to get his license. He had 3 jobs to afford school and it still wasn't enough. He's working himself too hard.

Shikamaru is two semesters away from graduating. He needs to work in his father's wildlife reservation. It's time the old man retired.

They talked until the sun set and the moon rose high in the black sky.

"Let me take you back home Shika."

Shikamaru smiled and nodded. He was getting tired. Naruto helped him up, shook out the blanket and they walked hand in hand to the blonde's car. Naruto held the door open again.

On the ride home Naruto told him about his childhood, no family or friends until he was 6 when his dad's student adopted him.

"Now he's married and I have two dads! It's the best. Pops has three kids he brought into the relationship so I have step siblings. My best friend Sakura acts like a mom sometimes, and Sasuke - my other best friend - acts like a brother so now I have a huge family." Naruto's smile was glowing even in the dark of the car.

"I'm an only child but Choji is like a brother. Ino is more of a pain in my ass but we care about each other."

"That's so cool, people just come into your life and become family. No blood needed." Naruto laughed.

"That is a great way at looking at things." Shikamaru smiled, he liked the way Naruto looked at life. It made him reevaluate his own way of thinking, he was always so bleak and depressing. A glass half empty kind of guy, no wonder Ino and Choji drag him to "fun" places. They were right about him. 

They pulled up to Shikamaru's house and the Nara got out of the car. Naruto followed, walking up to the house with him.

"Hey, Shika? I really like you and I know this is just the first date but, I was wondering if you'd be my boyfriend?" Naruto looked anxious and ready to pop like a balloon.

Shikamaru watched all the emotions play out on the blonde's face. He thought for a second and then nodded.

"Sure. I like you too." Shikamaru loved the look of pure happiness on Naruto's face. The blonde leaned in and softly kissed the Nara on the lips.

"Great! I'll text you." Naruto waved and bounded back to his car. The blonde waited until Shikamaru was safe inside before he took off.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Naruto texted him cute things in the morning, making him blush. Shikamaru channeled all of his strength not to cry and tried to match Naruto's energy.

Eventually he was smiling too much at his phone and it was scaring Ino and Choji. They forced it out of him.

"You are dating him? When were you going to tell us you fucker?" Ino hit Shikamaru with her purse. It was the closest thing she grabbed, next to the frying pan resting beside it.

"Never. You made fun of me and deserved to be kept in the dark." Shikamaru ran behind the couch, out of Ino's reach.

"I'm sorry Shika." Choji sounded apologetic enough. Shikamaru accepted it. Then the doorbell rang. Ino got a look in her eyes as she turned and bolted to the door. Shikamaru tried to get in front of her but he tripped and fell on his face.

"Why hello! Naruto is it?" Ino grabbed Naruto and shoved him inside. "Shikamaru was just taking a nap on the floor." She stepped over the Nara, with no concern for his embarrassment and pain. Shikamaru refused to get up. He hit his nose and he knew it was bleeding. He was supposed to meet Naruto's parents but there's no way he can do it now.

"Shika?" Naruto got down next to Shikamaru's prone body and tried to help him up.

"Nope. Cancel the date. I can't do it." Shikamaru mumbled through hot tears. His nose hurt and he hated Ino.

"Oh Shikamaru you're fine." Ino pushed a paper towel under the gap in his arm.

He grabbed it and sat up.

"Date is cancelled." Naruto took one look at his boyfriends bruised face before gently grabbing his chin to inspect the bloody nose. "You look like you've fought and lost."

"Thanks." The Nara managed to stop the blood.

"Honey, it's swollen. Maybe you should go to the doctors." Naruto's concern was cute. The swollen nose was not.

"I can't afford it."

"Then I'll call Sakura. She's a nurse." Naruto was busy calling her while Ino supplied more paper towels.

When Sakura got to his house, he was in more pain than he's ever been. She said it wasn't broken and he had to take ibuprofen for the pain.

"I'm so sorry Shikamaru." Ino whispered to him when Sakura turned her back.

"It's whatever."

"I'm really really sorry, I was just upset that you hid him from me. We are best friends." Ino hugged him and he forgave her. No point in holding a grudge.

"I told Dad and Pops that there was a family emergency and we had to take a rain check." Naruto smiled as he sat down next to the embarrassed Nara.

"I'm sorry."

"No Shika, really it's okay." Naruto kissed Shikamaru's cheek and pulled him into a hug.

It wouldn't be too bad if Ino wasn't busy flirting with Sakura and Choji wasn't trying to get him to eat something. He was tired and in pain, he wanted to go to bed. Naruto got the hint and helped Shikamaru to his room.

"Wow, it's uh, really bare." Naruto looked around the basic room, a bed, a dresser, a desk, and a been bag chair was all that occupied the room. His laptop was hidden away and most of everything he owned was in the small closet. Not a single picture or poster hung.

"Yeah I just haven't gotten around to it." Shikamaru climbed into his bed and rested his throbbing face on his soft pillows. He heard Naruto chuckle and felt the bed dip as his boyfriend snuggled up behind him.

Before he knew it he had fallen asleep peacefully against Naruto's broad chest.

* * *

They rescheduled the parent meeting date for the following weekend to give Shikamaru some time to heal. He called his father to fill him in and he got an earful of his father's booming laughter.

"Only my son would trip and fall on his face."

"Dad, please I've been humiliated enough." Shikamaru heard another laugh.

"Who is the lucky girl?"

"Guy. Naruto."

"Oh? Naruto, why does that name sound so familiar?" Shikaku clicked his tongue, trying to remember. Shikamaru's mother said something in the background spurring Shikaku's memory. "Oh Kakashi's kid."

"You know his parents?" Shikamaru lucked out. He can wiggle things out of his own father.

"Of course. Kakashi was in a few of my classes, he took care of you when your mother was away and I had to teach. He's smart as hell but lazier than you. His husband is beyond energetic. Childhood friends. Crazy that they actually got married."

"Are they tough?"

Shikaku laughed. "Why? Are you worried?"

"No I just. I've never met the parents. Temari's brothers were scary enough and I knew Inoichi since I was a baby. Not much to impress." Shikamaru was petrified to say the least.

"Look they are good guys who love their kids."

"Kids. Naruto told me he had siblings. They aren't terrifying like Kankuro and Gaara?"

"Uh wouldn't know. I do know Lee is a good kid." Shikaku sounded unsure.

Great, he's going in blind. "Well if you don't hear from me by Sunday, just know Naruto's parents killed me because I wasn't good enough."

"Heard, loud and clear son. Good luck. Sorry about the nose." Shikaku laughed before hanging up.

"Fuck why did I fall for the pizza guy?" Shikamaru threw his phone on his bed and tried to look for a nice outfit in his closet.

That Saturday, Naruto picked Shikamaru up wearign his best suit. The Nara had to go out and get something nicer than jeans. Ino bought him a green suit. Part of her payback.

She also told him that he should wear his hair down. He felt ridiculous.

"You look really good Shika!" Naruto smiled and kissed him, taking what little breath he had away.

"Thanks. So do you. No orange suit?"

Naruto frowned, inspecting himself in the reflection of Sasuke's car. "See, I was going to wear my orange suit but Sasuke told me to cool it on the orange and try black for once."

"You have an orange suit?"

"Five of them!" Naruto winked and got into the car. Shikamaru grimaced, thankful for Sasuke’s intervention. 

The drive was longer than he thought, Naruto's parent's house was closer to his own parents house. It was a beautiful cottage, surrounded by trees and a cute white fence. 

“We have a lot of pets, Dad put the fence in after Pakkun got out.” Naruto opened the gate and laughed. “He’s a little pug. We have 8 dogs, 2 tortoises, 3 frogs, and a cat. The cat is Sasuke’s and the frogs are mine. We can’t have pets in our house.” 

“That’s a lot of pets.” 

“The dogs only bite a little.” A deep drawl came from the doorway. A tall man with silver hair was leaning against the open door. He had a medical mask covering his face and a scar bisecting his left eye. Terrifying. 

“Hey Dad!” Naruto bounded towards his father and gave him a hug. “This is Shikamaru.” He gestured towards the awkward Nara. 

“Shikaku’s son. I used to babysit you when you were tiny but then I moved.” The man laughed. Shikamaru remembered what his father had told him over the phone.

“You must be Kakashi.” 

“Yup. My husband is in the house, he insisted on making dinner. So I hope you like spicy curry.” Kakashi shrugged and walked back into the house. Naruto grabbed Shikamaru by his hand and pulled him into the house after him. 

Someone was clanking around the kitchen, the food smelled delicious. Shikamaru was surprised to see a man with a bowl cut standing by the stove. 

“Naruto!” The man shouted, it was hard to look away from the green tracksuit and thick eyebrows. His smile was like Naruto’s, and now Shikamaru knew where he got his attitude from. 

“Hey Pops! My date, Shikamaru.” Naruto pushed Shikamaru closer to the bowl cut. 

“Maito Gai! Kakashi’s handsome husband!” Gai winked and Kakashi groaned. 

“Nice to meet you.” Shikamaru held out his hand but Gai pulled him into a hug. 

“Nonsense! We are family now!” Gai crushed him against his chest. Now Shikamaru understood what his father was talking about.” 

“Gai let the kid go, he’s turning red.” Kakashi laughed as Gai released the Nara. 

“Fine, he can avoid the welcome hug for now but just wait until the goodbye hug.” Gai kissed Kakashi’s cheek and then went back to his food. 

“Come on Shikamaru, I’ll show you around.” Naruto walked him through each room of the house. The dogs had their own room and so did the tortoises. According to Naruto, Ningame and his son Kame liked to be in the sun. 

Shikamaru swore he saw the dogs smile at him while Naruto was rattling off their names. 

The frogs were in Naruto’s old childhood room. It was orange and full of frog themed pictures. 

“Oh your room is adorable.” Shikamaru looked at the frog chair and sat in it.

“Thanks, I had tried to make it look appropriate for a college kid but I love frogs.” 

“I think you’re missing your calling. Have you thought about being a  herpetologist?” 

“A what?” 

“Someone who studies frogs and the like.” Shikamaru shrugged, he had to take a few classes and it’s not for him. He prefers deer and rabbits, animals with fur. 

“Well. Shit.” Naruto laughed. “I wish I knew that before I decided to become a teacher. I mean I was told by a few science teachers but my old elementary school teacher Iruka had influenced me too much. I love teaching kids. Maybe in the future I can take some classes and learn more.” 

“I can snag some books for you the next time I’m on campus. I have it in with a few science professors. They won’t mind.” 

“Really? Thanks Shika!” Naruto’s glowing smile grabbed Shikamaru and shook him to his core. The man next to him was the human form of the Sun and he was so lost in the shadows, maybe what Shikamaru really needed was a light. 

“Anything for you Naruto.” It slipped out before it went through his filter. 

“Really?” Naruto’s smile turned into a pout.

“Yeah.” 

“Would you kiss me? If I asked?” Naruto's voice dropped a few octaves and Shikamaru felt it in his stomach. 

Shikamaru stood up and walked over to his blonde boyfriend and kissed him right on the lips. They were plush and begging to be kissed. He couldn’t say no. Naruto grabbed Shikamaru’s hips and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. 

A short loud rap on the open bedroom door scared both boys. It was Kakashi telling them to come to the table. 

“It’s dinner boys.” 

“We’ll be out.” Naruto’s face was bright red. Shikamaru knew they matched. 

“I bet. Don’t make me get Gai in here.” Kakashi walked off, laughing. 

The food was splayed out all over the table and it looked just as delicious as it smelled. However, the food was spicy. Extremely spicy, too much for the Nara. He tried not to choke. Naruto slid him a glass of milk and nodded. Like they had already come up with their own language. 

Even Kakashi was rolling his food around on his plate. 

“Honey, I think you made this a little too spicy.” 

“Nonsense! It’s perfect.” Gai was on his 4th plate. “Your palates just need to be woken up by the heat of youth.” 

“Thanks Pops.” Naruto shoveled the curry in his mouth and smiled. Shikamaru laughed, Naruto’s cheeks were full of curry, he looked like a chipmunk. 

They all managed to choke down the spiciest curry known to mankind before Gai whisked Shikamaru off to look at baby pictures, leaving Naruto and Kakashi to clean up. 

“Here he was at age 7! He loved to get into the back garden. We thought the dogs were the ones doing it but nope. It was little Naruto. He was trying to find bugs for his frogs to eat.” Gai pointed to a picture of Kakashi spraying Naruto off with the garden hose. The blonde looked so happy. 

“Naruto getting his haircut. He insisted on growing it out.” Long haired Naruto was adorable. 10 years old and a toothy grin. 

Gai showed him tons of baby pictures, Naruto only interjecting when Kakashi and Gai got all sentimental. 

“You see Naruto’s parents were my old teachers. I lost my father when I was young and they helped me. So when they died in the car accident, I adopted him right away. Or tried too. I was a little too young, I had to wait a few years. We got him when he was 6.” Kakashi ruffled Naruto’s hair. 

“So you guys were married when he was little?” The Nara noticed all of the pictures had Gai and Kakashi in them. 

“No but I have been living with Kakashi since college so I kind of became a second father. I had a few kids with me and then a few years ago we got hitched.” Gai laughed. 

“Where are your siblings?” Shikamaru was happy he didn’t have to impress anyone else. 

“Oh, Neji is in law school, Tenten a Judo instructor in training, and Lee is in Suna with his boyfriend.” Naruto rattled off his siblings' whereabouts. 

“Suna? Who?” 

“Gaara.” 

“No shit.” Shikamaru laughed. “The bowl cut looked familiar. I should've known.” The kid was always hanging around Gaara. 

“He spends most of his time in Suna or at the Dojo. I haven't seen Neji in a while.” Naruto looked upset, and so did Gai.

“He’s coming home next week.” Kakashi busied himself with putting the photo albums away. Naruto took Shikamaru’s hand and winked. 

“Hey we have to head out, Sasuke wants the car back in an hour so he can visit his family.” 

“Aw, okay.” Gai looked sad as he stood up to hug Naruto and Shikamaru goodbye. "Come back anytime!" 

Kakashi whispered something into Naruto’s ear before they walked out to the car. 

Once inside the vehicle, both boys let out a sigh of relief. 

“I think they liked you.” Naruto started the car and pulled out of the driveway, speeding home. 

Shikamaru shrugged, “If you think so. I thought the baby pictures were adorable.” 

“Well, when I visit your parents I’ll make sure to ask to see your baby pictures.” 

“You wouldn’t dare.” Shikamaru was only half joking. His parents would do it regardless. 

“Wouldn’t have to ask, I bet your mom has them all ready. Like Pops did.” Naruto drove past Shikamaru’s house and stopped in front of a different one. By the look of it, it had to be Naruto’s. It had a bright orange mailbox. “Roommates are gone. I wanted to show you around.” The blonde explained. 

They walked into the house, the living room was covered in tall stacks of medical books. Sakura’s books poured into the kitchen creating a path to the bedrooms. Naruto led Shikamaru toward his bedroom in the back of the house. It was a lot less orange than he thought. There were still frog pictures all over the walls. They looked like drawings. 

“My students drew them. I intern during the day and I taught them all there is to frogs. Then they drew little pictures and I got to keep them.” The blonde sat down at the edge of his bed and beckoned Shikamaru over. “Now, where were we?” 

The Nara grinned and grabbed Naruto’s face. He melted into his boyfriend’s tender and loving arms. 

* * *

“So it went well then?” Shikaku called Shikamaru early on Sunday morning. It took Shikamaru a few minutes to actually find his phone in the pile of clothes on Naruto’s floor. 

“Yeah it went fine. I think they liked me.” He threw on some pants and walked out of the bedroom, not wanting to wake his snoring boyfriend up. 

“Good, I told you they weren’t bad.” 

“Gai is a little energetic and he showed me every baby picture of Naruto that they had.” 

“That’s funny because I dug up every photo album of you and stacked it all nice and neat for when you bring your boyfriend over.”

Shikamaru groaned. “Naruto thought Mom was already on it, I didn’t have the heart to correct him.” 

“Oh son don't worry, she helped.” Shikamaru can hear both of his parents laughing in the background. 

“I hate you both.” The Nara hung up on his parents and snuck back into Naruto’s bedroom. His ray of sunshine was brighter than the actual sun peaking through the green curtains. 

“Where were you?” Naruto mumbled, moving so Shikamaru can snuggle back under the covers. 

“My dad called me that’s all.” Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Naruto’s bare torso and shoved his face in his chest. A soft rumble of laughter shook all of Shikamaru’s worries away. He was surprised to feel a kiss on the top of his head. 

He smiled into the blondes chest and drifted off to sleep, in the arms of his Sun. 


End file.
